


Falling

by SecondSilver



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Relationships, Impossible Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilver/pseuds/SecondSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she falls through his timestream while fighting the Great Intelligence she starts to lose herself. She changes back what it had changed, but sometimes she does her job too well and sometimes it isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask about where this came from, because I have no idea.  
> Really? I do.  
> You're not supposed to talk.  
> Rating T for unsure and slightly paranoid.

As I fall through Time in the Doctor's timestream I undo the meddling of the Great Intelligence.

Sometimes it's not enough and his changes remain there. Other times I am the one who changes things.

I try to make things better, but it's easy to lose track of things as the Vortex rages through my mind and splinters my body.

It's always the little things. Barely saving Rose from a danger created by the Great Intelligence, what led to Sandshoes telling her (at Bad Wolf Bay) about how he felt. Then after the Earth was stolen he didn't send Rose away and the Metacrisis stayed with them, which led to Donna remaining stable for long enough and the Doctor being able of removing his memories from her mind. Donna and David Noble both left a few months later, and that's when it started to go downhill because the Doctor kept insisting that Rose should leave to go be with him because "He'll age like a human and you both will be able to grow old together".

Eventually this led to Rose leaving as he went too far in the "pushing her to David".

I wasn't able of stopping the Great Intelligence before it attacked the Doctor's mind there. It made him forget about the tests he had wanted to do so much on Rose because he had started to suspect that she wasn't completely human anymore. And then just a little push was all it needed to make him drive her away and leave him alone and vulnerable. I was able of destroying that version before it could kill him, but the damage was already done.

The next thing that nearly jumps in front of me as I fall further is River Song. No, her birth name would have been Melody Pond, right? The changes are already affecting me now even as I fall while I remember things happening differently before I change them.

I saw River and Amy arrive at Alfava Metraxis moments after the Doctor sent the message about there being many Weeping Angels there who were absorbing the radiation from the Byzantium. The five of us climbed through the Maze of the Dead and into the ship, trying to find a way to stop the radiation leak. No such luck with that, but we found a Crack in Time that ended up swallowing all the Angels after the Doctor tricked them into draining the power from the ship and disabling the artificial gravity.

Then I try to save Melody, and my Time-damaged mind can barely understand it as I start to manipulate Kovarian's people to take Melody away from her without understanding Melody's role in her own birth. The dominoes fell one after the other and Rory never confessed his love to Amy without Mels to give them that little push. River was still born because her shooting the Doctor was a fixed point, but it was to a different family and at the 51st century.

River and Amy met at the same time that I met Rose in this new timeline that was being written as I kept falling, and there was something that simply seemed to click between them in the way they acted that left us confused at the time, because they both behaved like if they had known one another for a long time, despite both having said that it was the first time they met at all. Now I understand why. The old timeline where they had been mother and daughter echoed only slightly in a way that made them inherently trust each other without questioning why. Their relationship however went to a whole different direction this time.

Rose had followed us there thanks to her connection to the TARDIS and helped us deal with the time disturbance (I suspect that it was one of the Cracks in Time and the Doctor didn't want us to worry.)

Then I saw that because of all my interference the Doctor was now alone again. That was wrong, I whisper, I never had wanted that.

The Doctor should never be alone, not like that. With what remains of my mind I search through his whole timeline until I find who I had been looking for. Someone that loved him, and who he also loved but had been too afraid to admit at the time.

From there it was easy to splinter myself again, and send that other Time Lady self to warn her about Rassilon's plans, giving her just enough time to escape before he would have sprung his trap. He still took her place as Lord President, but this time she survived and managed to escape the War by taking her TARDIS through the time fissure created by the Moment. After escaping she found a set of coordinates that will lead her here.

I was/will be/am the Impossible Girl. Now my mission was/will be/is done because the Great Intelligence was/will be/is completely defeated.

Then suddenly I feel something solid under my feet.

I am NOT the Impossible Girl.

Am I Oswin Oswald from the 51st century?

Am I Clara Oswin Oswald from Victorian London?

Am I a Time Lady from Gallifrey?

All those memories rush through my mind without stopping, without anything to focus them, nothing to help me find what I was before this. Then I see Rose, right in front of me, with the Doctor by her side. She helps my memories to go the right place and I smile as I remember her.

I am Clara Oswald from the 21st Century, from the Planet Earth. And she's... My friend, my lover, my girlfriend, my fiancée.

They help carry me until we are back to his dying TARDIS. And a moment after we leave his timestream behind we hear a TARDIS materializing.

"Theta?" The Time Lady who exited that TARDIS asked "Is that you?"

**Author's Note:**

> And now is where I disappear because of reasons involving collapsed timelines and Paradoxy-Rivery Angely-Timey Stuff.  
> Thanks for reading and comment if you want to.


End file.
